1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for applying 4 color image to a fishing lure by using a 4 color printing machine to print a color image onto a fishing lure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current methods for applying images to fishing lures include painting the image onto the lure, using dye to color the lure, applying a paper containing an image onto a lure or inside a transparent lure, applying holographic foil to the outside of a lure or to the inside of a transparent lure or applying pre-printed decals to a lure. Some of these methods do not produce a realistic looking image of a fish onto the lure, and some of these methods involve applying an image to a piece of paper, foil or decal and then applying that piece of paper, foil or decal to the fishing lure. None of the current methods produce a realistic image directly onto a fishing lure. The present invention addresses this problem by printing an actual image of a fish directly onto a lure.
The present invention is a process for printing a 4 color image directly onto a fishing lure. The process involves preparing the fishing lure to receive the ink if the fishing lure is soft bait, printing a 4 color image on one side of the fishing lure employing a 4 color pad printing machine, and optionally, turning the lure over and printing a 4 color image onto the other side of the lure with the 4 color pad printing machine.